


Sherlollipops - Impediment

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vamplock, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by two "asks" from tumblr. Vampire Sherlock has a speech impediment due to his newly-acquired fangs, and Molly can't stop giggling. Cracky as heck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Impediment

_Anonymous asked: Vamplock having a speech impediment because of his fangs._

 

"Theriously, Molly, thith ithn’t funny!"

Molly collapsed on the sofa, clutching her stomach and roaring with laughter. When she was finally able to bring herself under control, she reached up and patted her glowering, recently-turned-into-a-creature-of-the-night husband on the cheek and said, “I know. John said it would just take getting used to…” Then, with a devilish twinkle in her eyes, she added, “Thweetie.”

The giggles erupted again when he growled and wrestled her to the floor, tickling until she begged for mercy. And when the wrestling and tickling turned to more intimate activities, all thoughts of teasing and temporary speech impediments were quickly driven from their minds.

_AND THEN: abby-lityactivated: And sherlock is trying to talk dirty to her but molly ends up bursting out woth laughter again because of the speech impediment… LOL_

Molly tried to drape her arm around his shoulder, but Sherlock “humphed” and moved away, stubbornly not looking at her. “Sherlock,” she said coaxingly, but he lifted his chin and crossed his arms over his chest.

Molly, never one to give up, plopped herself onto his lap, winding her hands in the sheet he’d wrapped himself in and laying her head on his shoulder. “Come back to bed,” she murmured, “and I promise not to laugh at all the ‘nathty’ things you want to do to me.”

His cheek twitched; long experience told Molly it was amusement rather than annoyance, but he was still hurt enough to try and cover it up. Even though he hadn’t twitched her off his lap or stalked off in a continued huff didn’t mean he still wouldn’t. She squirmed a bit, delighted to feel a definite reaction stirring beneath the sheet and ran her fingers lightly up his chest. “Please?” she breathed into his ear, happy to see his fangs once more elongating into feeding mode. She arched her neck invitingly and gave him her best doe eyes. “John did promise that you’ll get used to speaking with the fangs out in a few weeks…maybe until then we’ll both just…find other things to do with our mouths than talk?”

She sighed happily as his arms appeared from beneath the sheet and hauled her closer. As he lowered his mouth to her neck, she managed to keep her giggles inside when he murmured, “Ath you wisth,” before sinking his fangs into her throat.

After that, the urge to laugh completely vanished for a long, glorious time.


End file.
